The only way to go
by Yellowmoon18
Summary: Bella is more in love with Jacob than Edward but she feels like they both need her. Jacob and Edward will battle for Bella's heart, but only one will win.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure your ready for this." Jacob kept asking me 2 million time

" If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here this minute." I tried to explain to him.

After a while he took off is shirt and I took off mine, and we laid down on the bed kissing each other.

"You know I'm still a virgin." he said in an embarrassing voice.

" I've been knew that from day one but its cool. You act like I'm not a virgin either cuz I am"

"But Bella, I don't want to lose it now and that dumb bitch of yours Edward will find out he beat you to death.

Fact. Edward is and abusive person but I love him to death. One time he bit me because I didn't want to have dinner with his family. Who wants to be with a fucking pale ass ugly vampire family in the first place. But Edward was a different looking from them all. Tall, sweet, and a very vain person but I didn't mine.

The person I really want is Jacob. I founded out that he was a werewolf seven months ago, but it didn't bother me. He has the abs that I want to lick. I love it when he gets a boner when I touch down there. He's been there from the start and I love him to death but I feel the same way about Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

After two long hours of sex. Jacob and I went to see Edward to talk.

"No lie, but I was scared yesterday when we had sex." said Jacob

"I wasn't. I love you with all my heart and that was the best way to show it." I said then made a quick pause. " Your going to think I'm a hoe cuz I going to talk to Ed-"

" You can not talk to Edward about this because he will fucking kill me is you tell him, and plus he will beat you to death and I don't want anyone to hurt you"

" Well, you stand up to him or are you a bitch to do it?" I said because I snapped

" I the bitch Bella, really. I tried to help you with everything you need and you shouldn't talk about shit because who was the one in my pants last night?" Jacob said screaming at me after the comment I made.

" I am sorry for what I said. I will tell Edward that he needs to stop hitting me or I am leaving"

" What the fuck Bella. Just leave him cuz he's a dumb ass and he doesn't give a fuck about you. Trust me I know."

" I love him the way I love you and you cant do a thing about it."

" Your just another hoe. Pull over, I'll walk home and you can do what ever the fuck you want" Jacob yell at me back.

I felt horrible. The way I treated these guys. I know who needs me the most and I know who doesn't give a fuck about me but I cant choose which one?


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey Bella, where the fuck have you been. You dont know how to answer you phone!" Edward scream at me like I was a dog.

" I was doing something and you don't have the rights to yell at me like that. The last time I checked your not my parents so shut the fuck up!" I screamed at Edward, he was really pushing my buttons and one day I'll snap.

Edward very furious, and next he grab me and punch me in my face.

" ow, ow. Get off of me" I say trying to fight back

" Bitch, now you listen to me."He says while he's chocking me. " You will never talk to me like that and if you do I will fuck you up and you will pay the price and I don't think you want that. That's right Bella, you don't want me to keep hitting up cuz trust me I will. I have no problem doing it and in fact it helps take out all my anger on you."

I kicked in his balls trying to escape and I made it. I run in to the car and start speeding down the highway. I know Jacob was right, Edward is not the on for me. In fact I'm leaving him forever. My heart says " he loves you" but my mind says " he's a dumb ass and he's abusive, leave him"

I have to fallow my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally the fight was over. Jacob wins the fights. Edward is beaten to death. We have to take his body some where no one would find it._

" Jacob are you alright, I thank you for helping me. Your a true hero, and your the one who won my heart from the beginning." I say trying to make him feel better.

" I'm fine, thank you for asking. First we need need to put his body in a bag than take it to the woods or La Push and throw him in the ocean."

" Where the fuck are you going to get a body bag?" I ask scared that someone will find his body and we'll get in trouble.

" Don't be scared, we'll find a way to hide the body trust me I know how to do things like this." He says trying to make me feel better. " First we need to go to my garage and get a body bag I have, just to say I got it from my science project, so don't be scared thinking I'm a crook."

" Ok, after we put the body in the bag we will throw it in the water, on burn it. I think burning the body will be better because no one will find it and if we throw it in the water and a fisher finds it, they can look for fingerprints and they can find us by our fingerprints." I say trying to make up a master mind plan to get away with murder.

It wasn't really murder it was self defense and it was the only option to take. If Jacob didn't beat him he would beat me even more just because he lost the fight.

_Jacob and I are doing the right thing. I just hope no one will find out that we killed Edward._


End file.
